


Prinxiety OneShots

by ChelleBug



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-05-07 12:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 13,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19209598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleBug/pseuds/ChelleBug
Summary: ~Requests: Open~I decided to split my old one-shot book into two. Logicality and Prinxiety. So, the old one-shots that I made are gonna be in here.





	1. Requests ~Open~

This is the request page for one-shots ONLY about Prinxiety. Comment any requests you have for me so it may be written and published.


	2. OTP Questions #1

Who spends almost all their money on the other?  
Princey spends way too much on Virgil. Even when Virgil tells him not to.

Who sleeps in the other's lap?  
Virgil sometimes acts like a cat and would curl up in Roman's lap and sleep.

Which one tells the other not to stay up all night and which one stays up all night anyway?  
Roman would tell Virgil to get some sleep and to not stay up late. But, Virgil ignores him and stay up anyway.

(Prinxiety) Which one tries to make food for the other but burns it all by accident and which one tells them that it's okay and makes them both cookies?  
This may come as a surprise. Prince only knows how to COOK not BAKE. He fails at baking something for his kitten. Virgil would calm him down and bake them both cookies since Virgil can BAKE and not COOK.

Which one constantly wears the other's clothing?  
Even though Roman is taller, Virgil manages to get a t-shirt of his and wear it when Roman is out on an adventure since it smells like him. So adorable...

Which one spends all day running errands and which one says "You remembered (thing), right?"  
Honestly Roman would run errands. When he gets back, Virgil would ask if he remembered (thing). He would sigh and go back out.

Which one drives the car and which one gives him directions?  
Roman would be driving, Virgil gives direction while listening to music.

Which one does the posing while the other one draws?  
Virgil would reluctantly pose while Roman sketches him.

Which one likes to surprise the other with a lot of small random gifts?  
Roman would get Virgil a whole lot. Virgil feels as if he needs to do something for Roman. But, Roman always says it's fine.

Which one keeps accidentally using the other's last name instead of their own?  
They have the same last name. But in an AU, Roman would say it on accident and Virgil would always blush.

Which one gives the other their jacket?  
When Roman sees Virgil shiver, Roman gives his jacket to Virgil.

(Prinxiety) Who keeps getting threatened by the other's overprotective older sibling?  
Remy is technically Virgil's cousin. But, Depression (From my other book. He's the worst sibling ever.) doesn't give a crap about Virgil. Remy is very overprotective of Virgil.

Who's the first one to admit they have feelings for the other?  
Roman would do a small romantic gesture (Like writing a song, giving him a rose, etc.) for Virgil.

How good would your OTP be at parenting?  
Virgil would sing lullabies while Roman would entertain the toddler.

Which one gets attacked by a bully and who protects them?  
Virgil would get injured just because he's the 'emo kid' and Roman would defend him.

Which one gives the other a piggyback ride when they're tired?  
Roman would also carry a half-asleep Virgil to his room.

Who takes a selfie when the other one falls asleep on their shoulder?  
Princey would always sneak a few selfies when Virgil falls asleep on his shoulder.

Which one would give the other a makeover if they asked?  
Roman would ask, Virgil would turn... him into an edgy prince.

Which one holds the umbrella over both of them when it rains?  
Roman would hold over him and Virgil.

543 words


	3. OTP Questions #2

Who worries about what they will look like when they are older?  
Who's the one who worries a lot and can't help it? Virgil, so, of course, he worries about what he looks like.

Who hogs the blanket?  
They both want the blanket. It's like war world 3 for the blanket.

Who talks smack while playing video games?  
They both cuss when they're playing. Patton also watches and throws a sock at them if they cuss.

Who sings along with the radio?  
Roman usually sings along while Virgil just listens while smiling.

Who would accidentally set the kitchen on fire while cooking?  
Roman doesn't know how to cook or bake.

Who is the morning/night person?  
Roman is. His boyfriend has a hard time sleeping when he just stays awake almost all night.

WHO PROPOSES?  
Roman does.

131 words


	4. Footsie

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Virgil and Roman were eating dinner alone because Patton and Logan went on a date night out. Let's just say... everything is starting to heat up. Not in a romantic way.

Roman and Virgil were fighting without speaking. Just using their feet and playing footsie like 12 year-olds. While glaring at each other and not eating. Just silently fighting by using their feet.

Then Virgil hit Roman's ankle too hard, making the prince wince.

"Ow! That was too hard!" Roman yelled and held his ankle with his hands.

"Well, you started this ridiculous game by hitting my foot." Virgil glared.

"It was an accident! I didn't mean to do it. My foot just stepped there." Roman said. It looked like he was going to cry and was still holding his ankle.

Virgil sighed and got out of his seat. He went over to the fridge and opened the freezer, getting an ice-pack. He walked over to the other side.

"Let me see it," Virgil said. The prince was hesitant, but let Virgil see it. There was a bruise starting to form. Virgil didn't know he could hit that hard. Virgil carefully put the ice-pack on Roman's ankle. Roman winced at the sudden coldness. "Sorry... I didn't mean to hit you that hard."

"I-It's fine. I'm sorry I hit your foot." Princey said.

"It's fine... hold the ice-pack," Virgil said. Princey held the ice-pack in place on his ankle. Virgil sat down in his seat.

Roman and Virgil were quiet. Roman kept glancing at Virgil and Virgil did the same with Roman. Right up until the point when they looked at each other at the same time. They both flushed and looked down at their food.

Little did the two of them know, there were two others looking into the kitchen.

_____

"When will they confess to each other?" A side with brown glasses and a pink necktie asked.

"Beats me..." The other side with shades and a leather jacket whispered, sipping Starbucks coffee.

Remy wasn't listening to Emile. Instead, Remy was looking at Emile in a daze. Emile noticed and waved a hand in front of his friend's face.

"Remy? Why are you looking at me?" Emile asking, snapping Remy out of his daze. His cheeks burned up.

"Oh- uh... n-no reason... ahem." Remy cleared his throat. "What were you saying, Em?"


	5. Shoelace

Virgil and Roman were walking next to each other going to the Imagination. Roman kept hearing a 'ping' noise. It was light, but Roman somehow heard it.

He looked around. Then his eyes fell on Virgil's boots. The shoelace of his right boot came undone. He thought that Virgil was usually careful and kept himself from danger. Roman looked at Virgil. The emo was looking ahead. He looked to be in deep thought, as he wasn't blinking either.

"Virgil? Do you mind stopping?" Roman spoke up, causing Virgil to get out of his daze. He stopped.

"Huh? Why?" He asked. Roman said nothing as he walked in front of Virgil, kneeled down, and tie the lace himself. Virgil was staring, shocked. Roman was careful of him? Virgil thought that the prince didn't care what Virgil did with himself. Virgil didn't even notice his shoelace undone, but Roman did?

Roman stood back up. "There you go."

"Uh... t-thank y-you...? But, why did you do that?" Virgil asked.

"Because I wouldn't want you to trip. Make sure your shoelaces are tied." The prince said.

"Why do you care if my shoelace is untied or not?" Virgil asked, crossing his arms.

"Well, I care about your well being. I'm a prince, I don't want anyone to get hurt. Especially you."

"Especially me?"

"I-I m-mean... including you?" Roman said. "Y-yeah. Including you. That's what I meant."

"Okay...?" Virgil walked past the prince.

Roman sighed. "That was close..."

Roman ran to catch up to Virgil.

Emile and Remy saw the whole thing happen.

"Aw... did you see that? Roman blushed. He definitely likes Virgil!" Emile said, hugging his clipboard close to his chest.

"I know. You match make everyone. The first time Roman met Virgil, you instantly shipped them." Remy sighed and took a sip of his coffee. "By the way, who do you ship me with?"

"Huh? Oh! No one." Emile said.

"Oh..."

"Because I ship you with me!" Emile smiled. Remy spit out his coffee and coughed. His cheeks were as red as Roman's sash. Emile giggled.


	6. Cat Instinct

~Virgil's POV~

I was sat on the couch on my phone, my legs crossed. Princey was next to me, sketching. Logan was on the other side of the couch, reading.

Patton popped up with something silver in his hand.

"Hey, kiddos and Logan! I found something in my room while I was cleaning. It's a laser pointer!" Patton said. My eyes widened and I tensed up.

'D-did he say... l-laser pointer...?' I thought. 'Don't turn it on!'

"Cool! Does it still work?" Princey asked.

'F you Princey... f you.'

"It should. I haven't checked." Patton said and pointed the laser at the ground. The laser just HAD to be red and addicting.

'Stay. Strong. Virgil! Cat instinct. Why? I can't take it...! The laser is just so mesmerizing!' I groaned.

I forgot all about my worries. My eyes followed the laser. I put down my phone on the armrest.

~Princey- I mean... Roman's POV~

I looked at Logan. He was looking at Patton, a small smile on his lips.

'He soooo likes Patton.' I thought.

I looked at Virgil. He wasn't on his phone. He didn't look bored. His eyes flickered across the floor. He was following the path of the laser. Virgil looked... like he was in a trance.

I got up from the couch. Virgil didn't even flinch. I walked to Patton.

"Hey, padre, can I see the laser pointer?" I asked.

"Oh, sure." He handed me the laser. I took it quickly, as to not let Virgil out of his trance.

I pointed the laser on the couch cushion Virgil was sitting on. His hand batted it. I let the laser slide slowly down the couch and on the floor in front of him. Virgil pounced on it.

'He's just like a cat!'

Patton and Logan watched, intrigued. Patton was trying hard not to squeal.

I pointed the laser a foot to the left. Virgil followed it on his hands and knees. He put his hand on the red spot. I twirled the laser around him. He twirled around fast and batted the spot. I lined the laser across the floor and he followed it quickly. I was surprised. I haven't seen a person run on hands and knees that fast. He used his feet to run faster. He pounced at the spot.

I trailed the laser right to my feet. He followed it and batted the spot. I turned the laser off.

~Virgil's POV~

The laser disappeared. Wait, where did it go!?

I was too confused to notice that Roman was in front of me. A hand petted my hair. My worried senses were back. Cat mode was off. I was even more confused at why I was on the floor and not the couch. I looked up and saw Princey smiling down at me.

'Oh... cat mode turned on. Oh f-'

"That was surprising, Virgil. Where did that come from?" Princey asked.

"Instinct on turned cat. I mean- Cat Instinct turned on." I stuttered and face-palmed. My words get switched when I'm around Princey.

"What's 'Cat Instinct'?" Princey asked. I was about to answer, but Logan answered first.

"Cat Instinct is when a person has cat-like abilities. They may hiss at people, scratch stuff, sit where no one else sits, purring, playing with cat toys or string or laser pointers, etc." Logan snapped his fingers and a string appeared. I glared at him. He put the string in front of me and teased me with it.

"I will get you for this..." I growled. My Cat Instinct turned on. My hands swatted at the string. I tried to get it. Logan tossed it on me and I panicked when it was on my hair.

"Cats panic when something other than a hand is touching them," Logan explained.

I bit the string and used my hands to toss it off me. I tensed, backed away from the string and hissed at it. My Cat Instinct turned off. I was confused again. I looked at the others and then the string that was next to me.

"Oh, for the love of-!" I cut myself off. I sat on the floor and didn't move.

"However... I cannot explain HOW he has this instinct." Logan sighed.

"It's simple. I'm Anxiety." I said and crossed my arms over my chest. They looked confused. I sighed, frustrated. "It depends on the person. But, some people with Anxiety, like for people to pet them like they're an animal. Some people also hiss at others at mear frustration. Some people also scratch stuff when they get nervous. Mostly pillows. Some people sit on things that are not chairs and no one would sit. Like a counter, a shelf, a table, etc. Finally, some people get mesmerized easily by stuff a cat would play with. Like a laser pointer, and a string."

I finally got off the floor and dusted myself off. I pulled my jacket sleeves down to cover my hands so I got sweater paws.

"So... you're basically a cat?" Patton finally asked. I thought for a moment and nodded.

"Yes, technically."

Patton's eyes shined as he squealed slash screamed. He hugged me really tight and started petting my hair. Oh no... he's going to trigger my purring.

"D-dad... p-please let go. You're hugging me... too... tight!" I gasped.

"Oh, sorry, kiddo." He let go of me. Finally...

"It's fine. Just don't play with my Cat Instinct a lot... it gets annoying." I said. They nodded.

I walked to the couch and picked up my phone and headphones. I sank out and into my room. I was about to play music when I heard someone knocked on my door. I opened the door and saw Princey. Strange... he doesn't normally knock on my door. Wait... is he blushing?

I will admit... he looks... somewhat handsome. I've had a crush on him for so long. I doubt he'll ever like me that way. I'm Anxiety. The bad guy, emo, dark, moody, sarcastic. The list can go on and on.

Princey looked at the ground. Then up at me. His face was so red.

"A-are you okay... Princey?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh! I'm fine. Just fine! No problem here. C-can I talk to you f-for a moment?"

He's stuttering. He never stutters. He's usually so over-confident.

"S-sure, Princey. Come on in. I g-guess." I open the door wider and step to the side. I closed the door when Princey came in and sat on my desk chair.

~Roman's POV~

Why am I so nervous? I haven't been this nervous before. I'm acting like Logan when Patton walks into the room. I can sense his feelings from a mile away. Patton also likes Logan. If they would just confess their love for each other, everything would be better.

I fiddled with my fingers and looked at Virgil. He was sitting on his bed, looking at me. He looked away when he realized I was looking at him. His face faintly turned red. He is so adorable...

I cleared my throat. I took a deep breath, got up from the chair, and walked over to where he was. He got up off the bed.

I smiled down at him. His face got redder. I took his hand in mine. Even though he had a sweater paws, I could feel his hand. Gentle and soft. His eyes flickered down and to my face. Then he avoided looking at me straight (gay) in the eyes.

"Look at me, Virgil," I said, softly. Virgil stopped looking around. His eyes were looking at my chest. I held his chin to look up at me. "There. Now, I'm going to tell you something. But, you might hate me."

I saw a flicker of hurt in his eyes.

"I could not have... loved you so much after today," I said. Virgil's eyes widened.

"W-w-what...?"

"I mean... I thought I loved you so much before today. But, you proved me wrong with your Cat Instinct. I love you so much more."

Virgil's eyes looked like they were going to explode into tears. His eyes watered so much. My eyes widened.

"W-wait... did I say something wrong? Do you not like me that way? I could go-"

"S-shut up."

"What?"

"I said shut up. You complete m-moron... I love you too." He muttered. "I don't e-even care a-about consent!"

I was going to ask him what that meant. But, he ended up kissing me. Oh... that's what he meant. I closed my eyes and melted into the kiss. His lips were soft and tasted like chocolate.

We pulled away when we needed oxygen. He looked at me, his face red. Pretty sure mine was too. He was actually smiling. I smiled too. He stopped smiling and started to look nervous. I frowned.

"Um... I don't know who is supposed to ask to be their boyfriend. So..." Virgil said.

"Oh! Either one of us. But mostly me. Will you be my boyfriend, Virgil?" I asked and held out a hand. He took it.

"Yes."

"Great! Can I call you something cute?" I asked.

"Sure?"

"Kitten!"

"W-what? Why t-that one?" Virgil stuttered.

"Because you remind me of a kitten. And you are the youngest and the smallest."

"F-fine. Also... another thing. C-can you... um... p-pet my hair?" He asked. I smiled.

"Of course, kitten! Anything for you."

"Don't call me 'kitten' in front of the others."

"How about mi amore?" I asked.

"What does that mean?"

"My love in Spanish. It also translates to 'Love Me' in Italian. But that just sounds too needy."

"Stop saying what Logan would say, dork. Just pet me and cuddle me so I can fall asleep. Hopefully, have no nightmares."

"Okay, mi amore."


	7. Open When

~Roman's POV~

I finished writing the last of my letters. There was 100 'open when' letters. For Virgil.

'Open when... you first receive.'  
'Open when... you want to know how much I love you.'  
'Open when... you are anxious.'  
'Open when... you are sad.'

The list goes on. I was actually considering this. He might not feel the same way, but... I'll give these to him anyway just so he knows how much I love him.

I got up from my desk and put all the letters into a satchel. I grabbed the satchel and walked out of my room, closing the door behind me. I walked to Virgil's room. My hands were twitching and probably sweating.

I got to Virgil's door and knocked. I heard a grunt and a few noises. Virgil opened the door. Once he saw me, his cheeks faintly turned pink.

"Uh, h-hi, Princey. What do you need?" He asked.

"I... can I talk to you for a moment?" I asked.

"Sure..." He mumbled and let me inside his room. He closed the door and stared at me, expectantly. "What do you need?"

"Well... I. Um. I- here." I stuttered and held out the satchel to him.

"W-what's this?" He asked and I handed the bag to him.

"Just... a lot of confessions..." I muttered.

"C-confessions...? W-what...?" Virgil's face was red.

"You'll have to read the first letter to find out what I mean..." I said and walked past him. I stopped at the door and looked out the corner of my eye to see Virgil's blushing face. I smirked. "You look absolutely adorable when you blush."

I opened the door and walked out and closed it. I heard running and faint screaming. I chuckled, softly.

"Sounds like you do love me."


	8. Caught Cross-dressed

~Virgil's POV~

I finished doing the eye make-up and put it back in my make-up bag. I searched for my dark purple lipstick. I picked it up and took the lid off. I twisted it a little and applied it to my upper lip.

When I was applying it to my lower lip, I heard quick footsteps. Then my door slammed open and surprised me, making me mess up my lipstick. I quickly hid behind my mirror. I tried fixing up the mess-up, but I think it just smeared the lipstick more.

"Virgil, are you in here?" I heard the sound of Princey's voice.

'Oh great, he's just going to laugh at me...' I thought.

I moved a little and my foot hit the back of the mirror, making it move a tiny bit. I cursed at myself in my head.

'I'm such an idiot!'

"Virgil? Why are you hiding behind a mirror?" Roman asked.

"Um... l-looking for something...?" I said but it sounded more like a question.

"Can I talk to you for a second... out from behind the mirror?"

"No, I'm more comfortable here."

"Really? You never like to stand. Are you okay?"

"Yes! I'm p-perfectly fine. No n-need to worry or a-anything." I stuttered.

"Virgil... come out from behind the mirror," Roman said.

'Oh, now he's suspicious!'

"If I do... you'll just laugh at me." I sighed.

"No, I won't, Virge. I just have something to give you. Please come out?"

I sighed again and slowly peeked my head out. Princey seemed surprised at my make-up but didn't say anything. I cautiously stepped out and stood in front of the mirror. I looked down at the floor while fumbling with my hands. I felt Princey's eyes staring at me.

'He probably hates it...'

~Roman's POV~

'He is so... beautiful.' I thought.

My mouth was agape and I couldn't look away no matter how hard I tried.

"I look horrible, don't I?" Virgil asked.

"What!? No, you look beautiful!" I exclaimed.

Virgil lifted his head a little to look into my eyes.

"Y-you think so?"

"I know so. You look great." I said.

Virgil lifted his head all the way and I saw a smear of lipstick on his lower lip.

'I must've surprised him...'

I walked over to stand in front of Virgil. He looked confused and surprised. I got out my white handkerchief and gently held Virgil's chin. I could see faint blush marks under his white foundation. I wiped the smudged part of his lip carefully.

I removed the handkerchief and looked in Virgil's eyes. I've never seen them up close. Even in the dim light, they sparkled. My other hand was still holding his chin, his blush never left his face. Though I'm pretty sure I was blushing too.

My eyes flicked down to his lips and back to his eyes. Virgil's eyes widened, but he didn't look or seem uncomfortable. I didn't notice that my body was acting by itself until I realized Virgil's face was a few inches from mine.

I finally sealed the gap between our lips. I felt Virgil kiss back and place his hands on my chest. Both my hands traveled down to his waist and pulled him closer.

~Virgil's POV~

'He's kissing me. He's kissing me. He's kissing me! Wait... I'm kissing him. I'm kissing him. I'm kissing him!' I excitedly thought.

But of course, the moment had to be over because of stupid oxygen. We both slowly moved back. I couldn't help but smile because I saw that some of my lipstick was on his lips.

"You got something there on your lips, Princey," I said and reached behind me to grab Princey's handkerchief that was still in his hand. I stood on my tip toes, which was hard to do in heels, and gently wiped off the lipstick. "There."

Prince looked into my eyes. "I... was about to give you a letter explaining my feelings for you, but... looks like I don't need to anymore."

"Right... I am still waiting for a... certain question though." I said.

"Oh. Sorry. Virgil, would you like to be my boyfriend?" Roman asked.

"Of course, you cute moron," I said and connected our lips once more. I parted from him. "Can you not tell anyone about my... style?"

"What? Why? Virgil, I think you should tell the others. They won't judge you. Besides, Patton also crossdresses. It's not like a new thing around here." Roman said.

"I don't know..." I mumbled and looked down.

"Virgil... how about you just think about it? Then decide whether or not to tell them."

"...I guess that could work." I said and looked up at Roman again. "Thank you, Roman."

"No problem, mi amore."


	9. Scent Of Missing Someone

It's been four days since Roman left to go on some sort of adventure. Everyone carried on doing what they do best. Everyone except Virgil, of course.

Virgil always sat in his room, doing nothing. But at night, he would go to Roman's room. He would always do one thing when he missed Roman.

~~~~~~~~~~~

It was finally nighttime, everyone was bound to be asleep. Virgil was in his own purple sweatshirt that was way too big for him. Virgil grabbed his stuffed cat, Midnight. (*cough*totallynotareference*cough*)

Virgil crept down the hallway, holding Midnight close to his chest. He kept all his senses open for any danger. Sometimes creatures from Nightmare Island would escape and haunt the dreams of everyone.

Virgil found the door to Roman's room. He opened the door slowly. Everything was dark. Virgil felt around for the fairy lights switch. He flicked it on and red and purple lights lit up the room.

Virgil remembered a year ago when he and Roman were looking for new decorations for Roman's room. Roman gave Virgil a list and said to pick out a few things he liked. Virgil thought it was weird, considering the decorations were for Roman and not him. He did it anyways and the fairy lights definitely caught Virgil's eye. He used to have fairy lights in his own room, but they were destroyed from a loose wire catching on fire. Virgil was surprised when Roman said his choice was perfect. He even asked what color to make them. Roman made them red and purple because he wanted to remember that Virgil helped him.

Virgil shut the door quietly and put Midnight on a beanbag chair in the middle of the room. Virgil went over to Roman's dresser, opened a drawer, and grabbed a red shirt with a purple rose on it. It was Virgil's favorite shirt. He got it for Roman on his birthday. When Roman opened it, Virgil was bombarded with a thousand kisses, even though it was actually fifty. Roman would always wear it.

Virgil lied the shirt on half the beanbag. Virgil sat down on the other side and grabbed Midnight. Virgil pulled both the shirt and Midnight close. Virgil could still smell Roman's scent on the shirt. A low rumble came from Virgil as he started purring and nuzzling the shirt, trying to get as close as possible to it. There was still a smile and a few tears on Virgil's face, as he started to doze off.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Roman closed the doors to the imagination. He limped slowly through the hall while holding his left shoulder. There was blood seeping through his shirt and staining onto his hand. There was a cluster of expert Dragonwitches. They almost wiped out a whole kingdom. One of them got close to the prince and scratched his shoulder. There was now a long scar that he would have to patch up.

'Unless my little dark cloud of abomination can do it.' Roman thought. He smiled at the thought of his love instantly hugging and kissing him.

Roman finally got to his door and instantly saw that there was a dim light coming from under the doorway.

'That's weird... I thought I shut off all my lights before I left.'

Roman opened the door and saw a sleeping Virgil lying on a beanbag. He closed the door and limped up to the sleeping figure. He saw that Virgil had his stuffed cat, Midnight, and a... shirt?

Roman looked closely at the red shirt. It had something purple on it. Roman realized what it was. The red shirt with a purple rose on it. It was Roman's favorite shirt in his dresser. It was comfortable, it fit him perfectly, and it was gifted to him from his beloved boyfriend.

Sleeping Virgil shuffled closer to the shirt and hugged it. He quietly sniffed it and smiled.

Roman didn't know how to feel. How long has his love been doing this?

Roman shook his head and slowly walked over to the bathroom where he washed his wounds and patched up only the reachable spots. He changed into a tank top and sweatpants. He limped over to where Virgil was on the floor.

'The floor must be uncomfortable and dirty.' Roman thought. He decided to carefully pick up Virgil and carry him to the bed. Roman put Virgil down on the bed. He walked to the other side of the bed and lied down next to Virgil. He snapped his fingers and the fairy lights turned off. Except for a bundle that hung over the bed. Roman pulled the covers over him and Virgil and cuddled closer to him. He slowly wrapped his arms around Virgil. Virgil instinctively wrapped his arms around Roman's neck. Roman smiled and began to doze off.

The bundle of fairy lights twinkled above the bed. The shape represented the love between Creativity and Anxiety.

A heart with a spark in the middle.


	10. Height Difference

After a recording session, everyone returned to their normal heights, with Logan being the tallest.

"I've never asked this, but how tall are you Logan?" Thomas asked.

"About 6' 4"," Logan answered. "Why?"

"I don't know. You just seem... very taller than me." Thomas shrugged then looked at Roman. "How about you?"

"5' 11"," Roman said.

"I'm 5' 5"," Patton said.

Everyone looked at Virgil.

"Um... only 5 feet..." He said.

"And I still love you." Roman winked at Virgil, making him blush.

"S-shut up..."


	11. Flirty

Roman wanted to get his kitten to blush more, so he thought of the perfect idea.

By flirting.

Roman saw Virgil walking down the hall, so he put this opportunity into action.

"Hey, kitten," Roman said. Virgil looked down, hiding his face. "Roses are red, violets are blue, there's nothing in the world more prettier than you."

Virgil's face was red and Roman smirked.

"You're so cute, it's distracting." Roman took a step forward and Virgil took a step back. "You may fall from the sky, you may fall from a tree, but the best way to fall... is in love with me."

Another step forward, another step back.

"There isn't a word in the dictionary to describe how beautiful you are."

Roman took a step forward, Virgil took a step back and ended up against the wall. Roman put his arms on either side of Virgil's head.

"A boy gives a girl 12 roses. 11 real, 1 fake and he says to her 'I will stop loving you when all the roses die.'"

"S-shut up..." Virgil muttered.


	12. Locked Out

Warnings: There are some deep moments, cutting

Description: Virgil has shut out everybody from his room. The only person who comes to rescue him is Roman.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Virgil's POV~

Blood seeps from my arms as I guide the blade around. I stop.

'Why am I doing this?' I ask myself.

'Because no one cares...' A voice said.

~Roman's POV~

I'm worried about Virgil. He hasn't been out of his room in two days. I walked down to his room and see if the door is unlocked. It's locked.

"Virgil! Please open up." I said. I heard something fall on the ground.

"Just go away, Roman..." He said. His voice was deep.

"Virgil, don't shut me out. I'm worried."

"Why should I? It's not like you care about me!"

"What? Virgil, I do care about you. Please don't lock yourself in your room."

I heard silence...

"Virgil...?"

I heard a thump and something crash to the floor. That's it.

I backed up and kicked the door open. I saw Virgil lying on the floor. There was a blade in his hand.

"Virgil!" I yelled and ran forward. I sat down and pulled him into my lap. His eyes slowly opened.

"R-Roman...?" He had tears in his eyes and was about to cry.

"It's okay, Virgil. I'm right here." I said and hugged him.

"I'm sorry..." He said and hugged me back.

"It's fine. It wasn't your fault."

"So you do care about me?" He asked.

"Of course, Virgil... I love you." I said and he smiled.

"I love you too, Princey..."


	13. Queen?

Roman and Virgil were in the common room. Virgil laying across Roman's lap lazily, while Roman was quietly petting him. Then Deceit came in the room.

"Okay, question!" Deceit yelled. Virgil and Roman looked at him.

"Yes?" Virgil asked.

"What is being 'Queen'?" He asked. Virgil looked at Roman. Then Deceit looked at Roman.

"Being me, b**ch." He said.


	14. Stare

Virgil had noticed something today. Roman. Staring at him. Why him?

They were in the common room. Virgil was trying to ignore the fact that Roman was staring at him. Then he gave up, sighed, and turned to him.

"What is it, Princey?" He asked.

"Hm? Oh, sorry. I couldn't help but stare at you."

"And why are you staring at me? Do I look that hideous?"

"What? Never! I was staring at you because you're the opposite of hideous."

"Really?"

He nodded. "Really."

"Thanks, Princey..."


	15. Roses

Virgil was walking back to his room. He got to his door and was greeted by a bouquet of roses on the ground. He picked them up. There was a note attached.

'I will stop loving you until all of the roses have died.

~R'

Virgil blushed. R? Meaning Roman? The thought of Roman loving Virgil was unbelievable. Virgil walked into his room and put the flowers in a vase. He noticed something. One of the roses... was it real? Virgil grabbed it and sniffed it. It didn't smell like a rose, but a fake one.

Does this mean Roman was planning on loving Virgil forever?

"I see you found it."

Virgil jumped at the sudden voice and turned to the doorway. Roman was standing there, smirking.

"It's a fake rose..." Virgil muttered.

"Exactly. I said until all the roses have died. Every single rose was supposed to die, except for that one."

"So... you really love me?"

"Of course."

Virgil put the rose back in the vase and walked to Roman.

"Then why don't you say it?" Virgil challenged.

"I love you, Virgil." He said. Virgil smiled.

"And I love you too, Roman."


	16. Sneeze

Virgil was walking down the hallway, minding his own business. Then he felt the instinct to sneeze. He saw Roman walking down the opposite side of the hall.

'Oh no, please not in front of him!' Virgil panicked. But that made it worse as Roman passed Virgil.

He sneezed. Like a kitten.

He heard Roman stop.

"What was that?" He asked.

"A sneeze..." Virgil muttered.

"Oh my god, you have such an adorable sneeze!"

Virgil blushed and turned to look at him.

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do. You sound like a kitten." Roman awed. "I should tell Patton."

"Oh no, you don't!" Virgil pounced on him. "Don't you dare tell him."

"Why not, emo nightmare?" Roman asked as he struggled to get Virgil off him.

"Because it's embarrassing!"

"Hm... perhaps we can make a deal..."

"I'm listening..." Virgil slid off him. Roman looked at him.

"I won't tell anyone about your adorable sneeze... if... you go on a date with me?"

"A d-date?"

"Yes, a date. What do you say?" Roman asked.

"One date... right?"

"Sure." Roman stuck his hand out.

"Deal." Virgil shook his hand.


	17. Sneeze Pt. 2

Virgil was just about ready for his date with Roman. He rarely cross-dressed, so he found the excuse to cross-dress on such a perfect night. Only Deceit knew about his cross-dressing secret, Virgil was surprised he hasn't told anyone... yet.

There was a knock on the door and Virgil slowly opened it, revealing Roman in a white and red tux. He was looking at his watch, not noticing what Virgil had on.

"Are you ready to goooooo-?" Roman was looking at his dress, blushing. "Holy heck..."

"What? Is it bad?" Virgil asked, worried.

"No, it's not that... you look... incredible."

"You don't look too bad yourself."

"Are you ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah."

They walked arm-in-arm around the mindscape garden, looking at the sight before them.

"You know... you really do have the most adorable sneeze I have ever heard," Roman said once they were on the bridge.

"Oh, thank you, I guess," Virgil muttered and looked away.

"I also have something to tell you..."

"What is it?"

"I really like you. A lot." Roman confessed. Virgil froze, then smiled.

"I really like you a lot, too," Virgil said.

Virgil leaned on Roman's arm and watched the moon rise into the night sky. Who knew Virgil's sneeze could make a miracle happen?


	18. Scars

Warnings: Past self-harm/cutting

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a hot spring day. Virgil was in Roman's room, cuddling up with Roman. He still had his jacket on while Roman wore a tank top.

"Mi amore, aren't you hot?" Roman asked.

"No." Virgil lied.

"Virgil... I know you're lying. I can practically see your eyeshadow and foundation melting off."

"Gee, thanks."

"Sorry, but still, you should take off your jacket."

"No..."

"Why not?"

"Because I... have..." He muttered something that Roman couldn't understand.

"What was that?"

"I have scars, okay!?" He cried in Roman's chest.

Roman stayed silent.

"Roman?"

"Take off your jacket."

"But-"

"Virgil."

"...Fine."

Virgil slowly sat up and carefully removed his jacket. He had short-sleeves under it, so it was easy to see his scars. Roman sat up and scanned his arms. He carefully grabbed his wrist and turned it to see his scars. He placed a kiss on his wrist.

"One kiss for my love." He said. Then he grabbed Virgil by the waist and pulled him close. "I don't care if you have scars, I will always love you for you, mi amore."

Tears ran down Virgil's cheeks as he cuddled close to Roman. Roman kissed the top of Virgil's head.

"I love you, mi amore." He said.

"...I love you too, Roman."


	19. It's Not All Roses ~Full Book~

Roman does everything without context. Everyone knows that. So when he has f***ed himself up so hard, he has to try to make things right.

Keyword: Try.

It usually takes until the person has forgotten what Roman had done. Then Roman is off the hook. Until the person then remembers it again.

But Virgil never forgets what Roman has done. To him, especially.

Roman has f***ed himself up again. By saying something idiotically like he always does. And it just so happened to be a comment aimed at Virgil. After the comment was said, Virgil sunk down and appeared in his room.

He locked the door, of course.

Now the royal idiot has to make things right. How will that go, you ask?

Horribly... but funny.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh, C'mon! Just tell me what I did wrong!" Roman said as he was following Virgil around. Virgil was ignoring him. Roman had no clue of what he did.

Then Virgil stopped, making Roman almost bump into him. Virgil turned to Roman.

"You really have no idea of what you did?" Virgil asked angrily. Roman shook his head. "You're a real idiot, aren't you? You have to figure out what you did wrong by yourself!"

Virgil stormed off, leaving Roman to think of what he did. Maybe he could make it up to Virgil somehow.

Roman got an idea.

~~~~~

Roman decided he would just give Virgil roses until, maybe, Virgil forgot about the whole thing.

The prince wrapped one rose in a purple bow. He wanted it to look presentable. He finished tying it and walked down the hall and to Virgil's room. He knocked on the door and waited. Virgil opened it and sighed upon seeing Roman.

"What do you want?" Virgil asked, annoyed.

"Well, I have come here to give you something, but if you don't want it..."

"Just give me it."

"Alright," Roman said and revealed the rose.

Silence.

"What the hell is this for?" Virgil asked finally.

"Look, I have no idea what I have done wrong. So, I'm giving you this to try to make it up to you." Roman explained.

"Oh my god, you're so dense." Virgil angrily said and slammed the door shut.

"Me? Dense? Never." Roman put tape on the rose and taped it to the door. "Hah, I'm not dense. He's the one making this difficult."

Roman walked off to his room.

~~~~~

Virgil opened his door and saw the rose. His eye twitched. He took the rose down and burned it in his hand with his magic.

'Ugh! If only he knew...'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All week, Roman has been taping roses to Virgil's door. Virgil has burned them all.

Virgil opened his door and saw a rose. He groaned loudly, took the rose down, and burned it.

'That's it! If that moron has no clue of what he did, then I'll remind him!' Virgil yelled in his head.

Virgil stormed over to Roman's room and banged on the door. Roman opened it with a surprised look.

"Virgil? Is everything okay?" He asked. Virgil stepped closer to him and put his index finger on Roman's chest.

"No. Everything's not 'okay'. You. Are. An. Idiot. An idiot who is SO dense that he can't realize I have feelings for him!" Virgil said with frustrated tears in his eyes. He huffed and stormed off, leaving Roman with an even more surprised look.

~~~~~

"I appreciate you coming to me for advice, Roman. But why would you, of all people, come to me for therapy advice?" Emile asked, handing Roman a cup of tea. He went over to Remy, who was in Emile's chair and sat on his lap. Emile summoned his clipboard and pen.

"Because I can't handle this myself. It's about Virgil." Roman said.

"Oh? What happened?" Emile got his pen ready.

"Well, apparently I did something that upset him and I've been trying to make things right, but all it did was make him even angrier. Then he said I was so dense that I can't realize he has feelings for me..."

Emile dropped his pen and facepalmed.

"Oh my gosh, Roman... alright, maybe you accidentally said something that made him mad. Do you remember what happened before he got upset?"

"Yes, I said something about Virgil being my friend and then he sunk out and started ignoring me," Roman said.

"That was a bad idea. You just put him in the friend-zone! That's why he's upset! You friend-zoned him!" Emile yelled.

"Calm down, babe," Remy said and stroked Emile's arm.

"Oh no, I didn't realize. I have to make it up to him somehow. Thanks, Emile!" Roman ran out of the room.

"No problem!" Emile called, then sat back in Remy's chest. "Sometimes being a therapist is so frustrating."

Remy hugged Emile from behind. "I know. You tell me every day."

"I do, don't I? I just want to make sure you remember to massage me every day if I'm too tense."

Remy laughed and kissed the top of Emile's head. "Do you think they'll make up?"

"Of course, everything works out in the end for those two."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Virgil looked around the common room. He saw Honesty and Deceit nuzzling and Logan reading to Patton as he was nuzzled into his side. Virgil sighed and backed out of the common room.

'Everyone has a significant other except for me...' He thought sadly. He figured he would go to the garden and get some fresh air.

~~~~~

Roman was looking around for Virgil. He looked everywhere except for the garden. That was the last place he could be.

Roman walked through the doors of the garden and looked around. He saw Virgil sitting on the fountain wall, dipping his hand into the water. Roman summoned a single purple rose and walked over. He sat down next to Virgil, who noticed him but didn't care to look him in the eye.

"What do you want?" Virgil quietly asked.

"Here," Roman said and revealed the rose. Virgil looked at Roman and took the rose.

"You can't just expect me to forgive you like that. It's not all roses, Princey." Virgil shook his head sadly and placed the rose in the water.

"But-"

"Just leave me alone, Roman," Virgil muttered, stood up, and walked away with his head down.

Roman felt sad that there was nothing he could do to make it up to him...

"Or could there?" Roman asked himself, having an idea that could solve this whole thing.

Roman ran all the way to Virgil's room and made sure he wasn't there.

'Good, he's not here. I have a limited amount of time, so I better hurry up.' Roman thought and got to work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Virgil was walking back to his room when he felt that there was someone in his room. He walked faster down the hall and got to his room. He opened the door and gasped.

"What...?" Virgil looked around. There was red and purple everywhere. Red and purple streamers, heart-shaped balloons, and a banner that said 'It's Not All Roses' in red and purple paint. He looked at the person who had done all of it. "Roman?"

"Virgil, you were right. It's not all about roses. I realized what I had done and I just want us to be friends again. Maybe even more..." Roman smiled softly.

"Roman... can I tell you something?" Virgil started tearing up and his voice was wavering.

"Anything."

"You. Are such a douche but I don't care because I love you."

Roman laughed. "I know... but can I also tell you something?"

"What is it?"

"I love you, too."

Virgil completely broke down and tackled Roman in a hug, making him almost fall back. Roman hugged him back.

So maybe it did work out in the end for them, all that really matters is that Roman learned a very valuable lesson.

Never put Virgil in the friend-zone ever again. Well, technically it won't happen again, now that they're boyfriends and all, but you get where I'm coming from. Hopefully...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	20. Box

Virgil saw a box on the floor. He smiled and shape-shifted into a kitten. He jumped on top of the box and circled around to get comfortable. He lied down on the box and went to sleep.

Roman walked into the room and saw a kitten on the box. He smiled, knowing his kitten was never going to get off the box.

He walked over and kneeled down. He slowly put his hand on the kitten's stomach. Virgil awoke with fright and looked at Roman. He calmed down once he saw it was only Roman. He mewed.

"Don't worry, I'm not leaving," Roman said. Virgil relaxed again and went to sleep as Roman was petting him slowly. "I love you, mi amore."


	21. Cat Instinct Pt. 2

Thomas had got a pet fish. He didn't know of Virgil's cat instinct when he got it. However, here Virgil was, staring at the fish on the counter. He was also sitting on the counter just staring at the fish, who was looking back at him with beady eyes. Virgil had also gotten ears and a tail whenever he was too deep in his cat instinct.

"What are you doing, mi amore?" Roman chuckled.

"Fish..." Virgil muttered.

Roman laughed again and walked forward to Virgil. The fish moved and Virgil's eyes followed it. He put his hand over the bowl, but Roman pulled his hand back.

"No, you can't get the fish," Roman said.

"But I want it.~" Virgil whined.

"You can't have it. It'll make Thomas and Patton sad."

"But-"

Then Roman picked up Virgil by the waist. Virgil mewed as he was picked up.

Roman sunk down with Virgil in his arms. When they rose up, Roman carried Virgil to his room.

"Mew..." Virgil said quietly. Roman looked at him.

"Cutie," Roman said.

Roman got to his room and opened the door. He walked in and closed it. He put down Virgil on the bed.

"Okay, time for your nap," Roman said and lied down next to him. Virgil snuggled close to him.

"Mew..." Virgil mewed.

Roman held him by the waist and Virgil closed his eyes. Roman kissed his forehead.

"Sweet dreams, mi amore..."


	22. Pictures

Virgil saw Roman's phone on the couch. So like any other person would do... he took it. Not surprisingly, it didn't have a password.

Virgil decided to look through his pictures first. So he tapped the icon and a bunch of pictures popped up. But... what they were pictures of was... disturbing?

Many pictures were of Virgil... sleeping.

'What the f*****ck...?' Virgil thought. 'Should I be concerned?'

"That's not your phone, y' know." A voice whispered in Virgil's ear. Virgil shivered and looked behind him. Roman was standing there.

"I know... creep," Virgil said and handed Roman back his phone.

"I just take pictures of you because you inspire me," Roman said.

"Even when I'm sleeping?" Virgil asked.

"Even when your sleeping."

"Right... well you inspire me by being a total moron."

"Ouch... that hurt."

"Whatever, dork," Virgil said and walked away.


	23. Ice Pack

Roman was feeling confident, so he walked up to Virgil.

"Excuse me, do you have some ice packs for me? Because damn, you're hot." He said.

Virgil thought for a second, then smirked. "I'm sorry, I think I'm gonna need them for myself because you're hotter."

Roman blushed and his confidence faded. "A-ah..."

Virgil walked away, leaving Roman a stuttering and blushing mess.

"H-how the h-hell..." Roman muttered. "I'm supposed to be the flirt..."


	24. Blanket

Roman and Virgil were in bed sharing a blanket. Virgil then wakes up because he feels cold. He grabbed some of the blankets from Roman. Roman then wakes up and grabs blanket back from him.

Virgil was now annoyed. He frustratingly sighed. "Roman, can you give me the blanket back?"

"Only if you beg for it." He said sleepily. He smirked to himself.

"...Why in the world would I beg, Roman?" Virgil asked.

Roman was now fully awake. "Because I know you like to beg." He smirked.

"Shut up! You can keep the blanket." Virgil blushed and rolled on his other side, facing away from Roman.

Roman smiled and put the blanket over Virgil. "I love you Virgil, so this time you don't have to beg."

Virgil blushed more. "Just be quiet... I love you too, Ro."

Roman sighed lovingly and snuggled closer to his boyfriend.


	25. Burning

Virgil, Deceit, and Honesty were in the living room. Then something started to smell like it was burning.

"Uh... does anyone else smell something burning?" Rai asked.

"That's either my soul burning alive or Roman's cooking," Virgil said.

Then there were screams coming from the kitchen.

"GUYS, CALL THE F***ING FIRE D-" Then more screams came from the kitchen.

"Yep... it's both." Virgil nodded.

Honesty got his phone out and called the fire department.


	26. 20-30% Chance

Roman was on his bed, bleeding from the shoulder. He had a long scratch on his shoulder from a Dragonwitch. Virgil was next to the bed, caring for his wounds.

"There's a 20-30% chance you'll die," Virgil said.

"Oh... I don't like those odds..." Roman muttered.

Deceit was also there, getting the supplies for Roman's shoulder.

"At least there less than 50%! What did you expect?" Deceit asked.

"FOR THEM TO BE 0%!" Roman yelled.

"Calm down, Roman. Listen to me, not him. I'm your boyfriend, not him."

"That would be gross..."

"Well, I already have a boyfriend!" Deceit said. "It's Honesty..."

"Honestly, how can he stand you?" Roman asked.

"How dare you use a pun for his name!"

"Can you two shut up...?" Virgil muttered.


	27. Brother

Virgil was walking down the hallway, trying not to be frustrated since Remus was following him. Virgil turned around and Remus almost walked into him.

"What do you want?" Virgil asked and crossed his arms.

"What, I can't follow you?" Remus asked.

"No, you creep. Get away from me. Why are you even following me?"

"Because I like you. Simple."

"That's not simple... why do you like me of all sides?"

"Because Roman likes you. We have the same tastes." Remus said.

"That's unbelievable," Virgil muttered.

"Which statement?"

"Both of them. It's unbelievable. Roman doesn't like me and you don't have the same tastes."

"Well, it's true, mi querido." Remus reached out to touch Virgil but he backed away.

"Your what?" Virgil asked.

"My dear in Spanish."

"Oh... ew."

"...You like Roman, don't you?"

Virgil blushed.

"Ah, I see. Am I not your type?" Remus questioned.

"Definitely not."

"But Roman and I are literally the same person."

"No, you're not."

Remus grabbed Virgil's wrist.

"Wha- hey!" Virgil yelled.

"Let me just say this, my dear. Roman will never love someone like you..."

~~~~~

Roman was walking down the hallway and turned the corner. He gasped as he saw Remus hypnotizing Virgil. Both their eyes glowed green.

"Let go of him!" Roman ordered. Remus snapped out of hypnotizing Virgil and looked at Roman. Virgil had tears falling down his cheeks.

"...Fine." Remus let go of Virgil's wrist and walked away.

"Are you okay?" Roman asked. He reached out to touch Virgil but he backed away.

"D-don't t-touch me..." Virgil whispered.

"Hey, you're okay, Virgil. He just tried to hypnotize you into thinking something. Can you tell me what it was?"

"...He said you could never love someone like me."

"What? Virgil, that's not true. I do love you."

"As more than a friend..."

"I still love you more than a friend."

Virgil's eyes widened. "R-really...?"

"Of course."

"Please tell me you don't say 'mi querido'."

Roman laughed. "Definitely not, mi amore."

"...What does that mean?"

"My love in Spanish."

"Hm... much better than what he said."

"Did he hurt you? Let me see your wrist." Roman said and gently pulled Virgil's wrist towards him. Remus left a red mark behind. Roman lifted it up to his lips and gently kissed it. Virgil blushed. "What is it?"

"N-nothing..." Virgil muttered and looked down. Roman lifted Virgil's head up with his hand.

"That sounded like a stutter to me."

"It wasn't..."

"Hm..." Roman looked at Virgil's lips. Virgil noticed and blushed more. "You don't mind if I kiss you, right?"

"You're actually asking for consent?" Virgil asked. "You always have mine..."

"Of course. Wouldn't want to act like a douchebag prince."

Virgil laughed. "Like the first nickname I gave you..."

"Prince douche, was it? So original." Roman smirked and pulled Virgil in for a kiss.


	28. Double Trouble

**(Depression is Virgil's brother and Remus is Roman's brother.)**

Virgil was leaning on Roman. He nuzzled closer and Roman put his arm around him. That's when  _they_  appeared on either side of them.

"What are you guys watching?" Bane asked.

"Looks fun," Remus added. Roman and Virgil both groaned.

"Ugh... why are you guys here?" Virgil asked them.

"We just want to join you." Bane said.

"Ew, no. This is called 'date night' for a reason. You two have to be dating to join us." Virgil smirked. Roman smiled.

"Gross! Who would ever want  _him_  as a boyfriend?" Remus gestured over to Bane.

"Um, I already have a boyfriend, thank you very much." Bane said and got up. He walked out of the common room.

"Hmph..." Remus muttered, got up, and walked out of the room also.

"Good, they're gone." Virgil sighed and leaned on Roman. Roman kissed his head.

"Good thinking, mi amore," Roman said.

"Thank you, Ro. I love you..." Virgil muttered.

"I love you too."


	29. Dancing In The Sunset

Virgil was in the imagination watching the sun go down. He felt lonely and bored. He wanted to do something... anything.

"What are you doing out here?" A voice asked behind him. Virgil turned and saw Roman.

"Oh, I'm just bored... that's all." Virgil said.

"Really? Well... I was planning on practicing. How about you practice with me?"

"Practice what?"

"Dancing, of course!" Roman summoned a boombox. "So, what do you say?"

"I mean... I guess." Virgil shrugged.

"Wonderful!" Roman grabbed Virgil's hand. He turned on the boombox and slow music began to play. "Hope you don't mind if it's a little slow for your liking."

"Whatever..." Virgil rolled his eyes. He put his right arm out and Roman got behind him. He also put his right arm out and put it under Virgil's. Virgil put his left arm out and Roman copied and intertwined his hand with Virgil's.

"You know, you look amazing all of the time." Roman smiled. Virgil got flustered and accidentally stepped on Roman's foot. Roman winced.

"Ah, s-sorry!" Virgil stuttered.

"It's fine," Roman said. Then Virgil tripped on something and fell. Roman caught him. "Wow, you're very clumsy this evening."

"Sorry..."

"It's all good, emo nightmare." Roman pulled him up and the song ended. Roman snapped his fingers and the boombox disappeared. "I had fun. We should do this again sometime."

"Really? But... I was horrible." Virgil looked down. Roman gently pulled his face up.

"Because you got flustered. It was mostly my fault."

They both just stared at each other. Until Roman spoke up.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked.

"W-what?" Virgil's eyes widened.

"Can I kiss you?" Roman asked again.

"I, uh, yes?"

Roman pulled Virgil by his waist and slowly kissed him passionately. Virgil wrapped his arms around Roman's neck and Roman's hands went to Virgil's waist. They pulled away slowly.

"I love you, Virgil," Roman whispered.

"I love you too..." Virgil muttered and smiled.

"You should smile more..."

"Not going to happen."

"At least I tried."

"You call that trying, Princey?"

"Whatever, emo nightmare."

"Whatever, dork."


	30. Clumsiness Gets You Hurt Pt. 1

Virgil was on his phone, walking down the stairs. He didn't know that his shoelaces were untied and he tripped on his own shoelace.

"W-woah-!" Virgil put his left arm in front of his face to stop him from hurting himself too badly. Then he landed on something soft. He opened his eyes and looked at what he landed on.

It was Roman. Oh boy...

"Ow..." Roman groaned. Virgil gasped.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Virgil panicked.

"I'm fine... are you okay?"

"My ankle hurts, but I'll be fine..."

They both slowly got up. When Virgil got up, he fell into Roman's chest. His ankle felt like it was in agonizing pain.

"Um..." Roman muttered.

"Oh, sorry." Virgil got off his chest. When he put his weight on his right ankle, it hurt. "Ow!"

"Are you okay?"

"My ankle... it's more than hurting. I think I sprained it." Virgil said.

"Let me take care of you," Roman said.

"N-no! I can take care of myself, I swear."

"Are you sure?"

"Y-yeah..."

Then Roman looked at him like he was thinking something. Then he picked Virgil up bridal-style.

"H-hey!"

"Clumsiness gets you hurt, I'm taking care of you." Roman promptly said and sunk down with Virgil in his arms.

**There will be a part 2...**


	31. Clumsiness Gets You Hurt Pt. 2

Roman rose up in his room with Virgil still in his arms. He lied him down on his bed.

"Stay there, I will get the ice," Roman instructed and left the room.

"Ugh, he can't expect me to stay here like this..." Virgil said. Then he yawned. "Man... I'm really tired... this is a comfortable bed. More comfortable than mine. A little nap wouldn't hurt..."

Virgil closed his eyes and fell asleep. Roman came back with the ice and looked at Virgil. He smiled.

"Huh... you really know how to make me smile, my emo nightmare," Roman said. He sat down next to Virgil and hesitantly kissed his forehead. "He's not awake, so he wouldn't mind."

"Mm... Roman..." Virgil muttered in his sleep. Roman watched as Virgil twitched and moved around.

 _'A nightmare?'_  Roman thought. Then Virgil started to sweat and tears fell down his face. "Ah, Virgil! Wake up!"

Virgil gasped and sat up. He breathed heavily and saw Roman. He hugged him tightly.

"Virgil...?"

"I'm so sorry, Roman..." Virgil said quietly.

"For what?" Roman asked.

"I h-had a nightmare that y-you d-died because of my c-clumsiness." Virgil cried.

"Virgil... you don't have to be sorry for that." Roman tilted Virgil's head up. "You can't entirely control nightmares, no one can. It wasn't your fault. And look, I'm still okay."

Virgil looked up at Roman with tears in his eyes. "I l-love you, Roman."

Roman smiled. "I love you too, my emo nightmare..."


	32. Exhausted

Roman and Virgil were in the common room, watching tv. Everything was going fine up until the point where Virgil yawned.

"Yeah, being pretty must be tiring," Roman said.

Virgil tilted his head. "Then you must be exhausted."

 _'Did he just-!?'_  Roman exclaimed in his head. He was blushing so much. Virgil smirked.

"What's wrong, Princey? Can't take a flirt from your boyfriend?"

"N-no... shut up."


	33. Money

"So, I went to Hot Topic and got you a few things," Roman said.

"By 'a few'... you mean a lot?" Virgil asked.

"No, only a few things." Roman went to his walk-in closet and pulled out a rack of clothing. "Here we go!"

"You call that 'a few'?" Virgil gaped.

"Yes, what? Is it too much?" Roman asked. Virgil walked to Roman and put his hands on his shoulders.

"I love you but... STOP WASTING YOUR MONEY ON ME!" Virgil yelled as he shook Roman. He stopped.

"But why? I want you to feel loved."

"I know and I really do feel loved, but Roman... stop wasting your money on me, please."

Roman thought about it for a moment. "Okay, mi amore."

"Thank you..." Virgil muttered and hugged Roman.


	34. Dancing In The Rain

It was raining and Virgil was excited to go out. He stopped at the door and thought for a moment. Then he smiled and ran all the way to Roman's room. He knocked on the door and Roman opened it with a smile.

"Greetings, mi amore. What are you doing here?" Roman asked.

"Dance in the rain with me," Virgil said and grabbed Roman's hand.

"What? But you usually-"

"I want you to come outside with meeee!" Virgil whined and pulled Roman.

"Okay, okay. Let's go."

Virgil smiled brightly and pulled Roman along.

~~~~~

Once they were outside, Virgil looked up and let the rain hit his face. He felt arms wrap around his waist. He and Roman swayed a bit and Virgil turned around to face Roman. He wrapped his arms around Roman's neck.

They started dancing a bit and didn't care if they would catch colds the next day.

As long as they had each other, it was going to be okay...


	35. Not Another Song About Love (Songfic)

<https://youtu.be/_CaTYQXUOb4>

**Song: Not Another Song About Love - Hollywood Ending**

**I changed the pronouns! Don't play the song yet!**

~~~~~

Everyone knows that Roman and Virgil hate each other, right? Well, Roman has certainly gained some attraction towards Virgil...

He was in his room, thinking about Virgil. He just couldn't get his mind off of him for some reason. Then he started to sing.

**(Play the song)**

"Let it out, been building up you better let it out  
Say everything you've been meaning now, I want it to burn...  
When you tell me I'm such a wreck, it isn't easy cleaning up your mess.  
It's like a rope around my neck. He says it won't hurt..."

He got up from his chair.

"But everything you do makes my heart race. I can't even think straight, is this just a game to you?  
Reruns every night, it's always the same fight and I think you should know...  
I hate your touch, I hate your mouth, I can't stand every single word that falls out!  
But you're all that I've been dreaming of, this is not another song about love.  
I hate your voice, I hate your lips, I hate how bad I wanna steal your kiss.  
But you're all that I've been dreaming of, this is not another song about love."

**(Pause the song)**

~~~~~

Virgil was in his room, thinking about Roman. He didn't know why, but he couldn't think about anything else. He started to sing.

"Asphyxiated just to say the least.  
And with your eyes, you're suffocating me.  
Emptied my lungs, it's getting hard to breathe.  
You couldn't care less..."

He got up from his bed.

"But everything you do makes my heart race. I can't even think straight, is this just a game to you?  
Reruns every night, it's always the same fight and I think you should know...  
I hate your touch, I hate your mouth. I can't stand every single word that falls out!  
But you're all that I've been dreaming of, this is not another song about love.  
I hate your voice, I hate your lips, I hate how bad I wanna steal your kiss.  
But you're all that I've been dreaming of, this is not another song about love."

Both of them sang their feelings out as Roman grabbed his guitar and walked out of his room. Virgil also walked out of his room.

**(Both of them singing)**

"The sky fades from blue to grey. His touch is just like an ocean, still, I'm drowning.  
How bad I wanna sink and let take me away. I don't know why I come back,  
I do every time. We get close to the end, it's the finish line.  
Sing these words for the boy I've been dreaming of, is this just another song about love?"

Roman and Virgil stopped when they saw each other. Roman started to sing.  **(Not playing his guitar yet.)**

"Let it out, been building up I better let it out... say everything that I've been meaning now, dreaming 'bout, I mean it now, I need it now!"

He started to play his guitar.

"I need your touch, I have no doubt, I want your love until it all runs out."

He stopped playing his guitar and walked forward. Virgil sang and also walked forward.

"'Cause you're all I've been dreaming of, is this just another song about love?"

He stopped and then Roman sang.

"I need your voice, I need your lips, I need you bad, I wanna steal your kiss!"

Then they both sang.

"'Cause you're all that I've been dreaming of, this is just another song about-  
Another song about love."

Then Virgil leaped forward and wrapped his arms around Roman, ignoring that the guitar was pushing against his stomach. Roman wrapped his arms around Virgil's waist. He moved the guitar out of the way.

They both stared at each other and Roman pulled Virgil in and captured his lips in a kiss.

This was just another fanfiction about love, I guess.


	36. Hair & Flirting

"Your hair is so soft..." Roman muttered as he and Virgil were cuddling in bed.

"Um... your skin is soft..." Virgil muttered. Roman laughed.

"Is that seriously the best you can do?"

"Shut up..."

"Fine, but you're so soft and cuddly." Roman pulled Virgil closer to him.

"Mm... you're warm." Virgil smiled and closed his eyes.

"You're slowly getting better, mi amore."

"As I said before, shut up."

**(This is so short...)**


	37. Cook

Roman was in the kitchen, cooking something. He tried a lot of times to get it perfect for his kitten, but it just wasn't working. He gave up and finished cooking something.

"This is good enough," Roman said.

"Why do I smell something burning?" Virgil asked. He was covering his nose.

"Because I tried making something for you. I'm not much of a chef, but... I hope you like this." Roman handed him the dish he made. 

Virgil set it down on the counter and grabbed a spoon. He dipped the spoon into the dish and got the contents onto it. **(tbh, you can imagine any dish...)**  Virgil opened his mouth and poured the contents into it. He coughed and walked to Roman.

"At least you tried." Virgil smiled and hugged Roman. Roman smiled and hugged back.

"Yeah..." Roman muttered.


	38. Poster Pt. 1

Deceit looked at what he was about to give Virgil. He smirked as he wrapped it up with a ribbon.

He made his way to the emo's room, poster in hand. He knocked on Virgil's door with that back of his hand. Virgil opened it.

"Ugh, what are you doing here?" Virgil asked.

"Just here to give you something." Deceit said and gave him the poster. Virgil unwrapped it and his expression changed to annoyed to surprised. His face heated up and was redder than Roman's sash.

"What the hell...?" Virgil asked. He looked at where Deceit stood only to find out he was gone. "..."

Virgil just walked inside his room and closed the door. He looked at the poster again.

"He's gonna get it soon..." Virgil muttered as he put the poster in the closet.


	39. Poster Pt. 2

Roman was on his way to Virgil's room. He knocked on the door.

No answer.

He knocked again and there was still no answer. He checked the doorknob, only to find out it was unlocked.

"Hm..." Roman opened the door and looked around. "A little looksie never hurt anyone."

He looked around and at his stuff. Virgil had a guitar and a sewing kit.

"I didn't know he liked to sew..." Roman muttered. He opened the closet and something fell down and onto the floor. It was some sort of paper. He picked it up and his face grew redder than his sash.

"What the hell...?" Roman asked himself.

"What are you doing in my room!?" Yelled Virgil as he walked into the room. Then he gasped as he saw what the prince was holding. "Ah, I c-can explain."

"Explain why you have a poster of me in the first place? I'd love to hear all about it."

"Deceit gave it to me..."

"Why? Because you secretly liiike me?" Roman laughed. Virgil felt tears prick his eyes. Roman noticed. "Wait. That isn't the reason, right?"

"Just get out..." Virgil muttered.

"No, Virgil, talk to me. Do you like me?"

Virgil looked up at him. "Of course I do, idiot..."

"Virgil..." Roman smiled. "I like you too."

"R-really? I find that unbelievable..."

"It's believable alright."

"Prove it. Prove it's not just some lie." Virgil crossed his arms.

Roman dropped the poster and walked to Virgil. He lifted Virgil's head and slowly kissed him. Virgil was surprised but then started to kiss back and put his arms around the prince's neck. Roman's hands found their way to his waist and then pulled him closer. They pulled away from each other.

"I wonder why Deceit gave you that poster in the first place," Roman said.

"I don't know. Maybe he thought this is what would happen." Virgil smiled.

"If that's the case, I didn't know Deceit was a shipper."

They both laughed at that.

"I'm waiting for someone to ask the boyfriend question. I would do it, but that would take too much work." Virgil said.

"Virgil, will you be my boyfriend?" Roman asked.

"Yes, you moron."

"Are you going to keep that poster?"

"I dunno... maybe." Virgil looked at it.

"Just so you could practice kissing it," Roman smirked.

"I am  _this_  close to punching you."

Roman laughed. "Fine, fine..."


	40. Lost Voice

**_ 10 more parts and this book is completed. Don't worry, there'll be another book. Make sure to request stuff. _ **

Virgil was cursed. Let's just say... a dragonwitch cursed him and now he can't speak anymore. To reverse it, he needs to fall in love with someone. Cliche, I know, but the totally not author of this not book didn't come up with it on the spot.

But, the thing is, he did fall in love with someone, but the person has to love him back and has to actually say it out loud in order to break the curse. And Virgil doubted that Roman would ever love him back.

Right now he was in his room, doing nothing. Everyone heard that Virgil got cursed because he wrote it down for them. But he didn't tell them how to reverse it since Roman was there at the time.

Then there was a knock on the door. Virgil got up and opened it. He saw Roman looking at his phone. He looked up at Virgil.

"Ah, Virgil. I was looking for you." Roman smiled. Virgil nodded and tilted his head. "Because I have to give you something."

Roman summoned a letter and handed it to Virgil.

"It's an invitation. Just read it, and you can decide what to do from there." Roman walked away, leaving Virgil there to ponder. He closed the door and opened the letter. He read it and his heart pounded from deep within his chest.

It was an invitation to a party.

Virgil was wondering whether or not he should go. In the letter, it said that Roman had to tell everyone something important. Virgil raised his hands to his chest. He was still beating heavily, so Virgil took a deep breath and nodded.

He needed to go to that party.

~~~~~

Virgil got ready for the party. He was wearing a black and purple dress with black combat boots. Not really what you would wear with a dress, but the style actually suited him. He took a couple of deep breaths. Everyone was probably at the castle right now while Virgil was trying not to have an existential crisis. He shook his head.

He stepped away from the mirror and sunk down and out of his room. He rose up at the castle entrance, which was open wide. He slowly walked inside and instantly went to a corner. There were surprisingly a lot of people.

He felt awkward standing there alone, but then Roman walked up the steps where the throne was and grabbed a microphone.

"Good evening everyone and welcome to the party. Hope all of you are having a good time..." He trailed off and his eyes wandered through the crowd. His eyes stopped on Virgil, who was at the back of the crowd. He smiled a bit. "I actually threw this party for someone in particular. Someone who has been cursed."

Virgil's eyes widened as he heard muttering within the crowd.

"And I talked with the dragonwitch who cursed him and I now know what to do. Virgil, can you come up here for a second?"

Everyone turned to look at Virgil. Virgil slowly made his way to the front. He heard muttering and whispering as he walked up the steps. Roman put the mic down.

"She said you had to fall in love and that person also has to love you back. Do you love somebody?" Roman asked. Virgil saw something in Roman's eyes that he couldn't wrap his head around. Virgil slowly nodded. "Who do you love? You can just point."

Virgil slowly pulled his index finger up to touch Roman's chest. Virgil looked down. He put his hand down. He heard Roman take a few steps forward. Roman titled Virgil's head up.

"I love you too." Roman smiled and slowly kissed him. There was a flash of light around Virgil and he wrapped his arms around Roman's neck. Roman pulled him closer.

Everyone in the crowd cheered for them, but there was one person who wasn't cheering.

'He' turned away from the crowd and walked off to where 'he' was alone. 'He' shapeshifted back to 'his' true form.

"Well, looks like my time here is done. Well done, Virgil..." She whispered and disappeared.

**_ 714 words _ **


	41. Dog Instinct Pt. 1

Virgil was in the common room, on the couch. He moved his foot and accidentally kicked something. He looked down and saw a torn-up tennis ball. He reached down and picked it up. He looked at it for a second before throwing it to his left.

Then something blew past him like the wind, grabbing the ball in its teeth. It returned to Virgil. Virgil looked at it and put his feet up on the couch.

It was a white dog with brown spots.

"Ah, what- how'd you get in here!?" Virgil hissed at it. It backed away, letting Virgil see the rest of it. It had a red sash and a crown. "Wait... Roman?"

The dog barked, making Virgil hold onto the couch and scoot away from it. The dog backed away and whimpered.

"Unless you're not Roman and just his pet dog or something," Virgil muttered. The dog didn't respond and looked at Virgil. "What? Why are you staring at me?"

The dog reached down and picked up the ball. It walked to in front of Virgil and presented the tennis ball to him.

"I'm confused... do you want to play or something?" Virgil asked and grabbed the tennis ball from his mouth. The dog nodded. "Alright..."

~~~~~

After playing with the mysterious dog, Virgil was exhausted. He lied down on the couch and felt the dog hop onto it.

"You shouldn't be on the couch. Logan will be mad." Virgil said. The dog looked at him. "Yeah, you're right. Screw Logan."

Virgil yawned and curled up on the couch. The dog went in between Virgil and the end of the couch and curled up next to Virgil's stomach. Virgil smiled.

Virgil originally didn't like dogs, but this one made him happy. Maybe because it reminded him of his husband, Roman.

He smiled at the thought and slowly closed his eyes.

**348 words**

**(You guys will see why I included Roman as the husband of Virgil in the near future. Thank you for reading.)**


	42. For An Emo's Protection

Virgil was in the kitchen. He put some bread in the toaster and looked at the fork on the counter. He picked it up and looked at the toaster. He wondered what would happen if he put it in the toaster. He slowly guided the fork to the toaster, but then someone pushed him against the other counter. He looked up and saw Roman.

"Virgil! What on Earth were you thinking!?" Roman yelled. Virgil looked at him.

"I... don't know," Virgil muttered.

"Well, please don't do that ever again, alright?"

Virgil nodded and Roman watched him make his sandwich he was originally making.

~~~~~

All week, Virgil has been getting into more trouble than Roman has. He almost fell down the stairs; Roman was there to save him. He almost broke his ankle while doing his battle routine; Roman saved him from that one too. He fell off a ladder; only to be saved by Roman. He even almost choked on something; then saved by Roman again.

Roman and the others have had enough of Virgil's close deaths, so they sat him on the couch.

"It's too early for this. Why am I here?" Virgil yawned.

"It's... twelve pm, kiddo," Patton said.

"Oh, is it? I haven't noticed... why am I here again?"

"Because of your behavior lately. It's almost like you  _want_  to die." Logan said.

"I hate to admit what has just been said, but Logan's right. Kiddo, tell us what's happening." Patton said.

Virgil stayed quiet and sighed. "I'm way too tired for this..."

Virgil got up and his feet immediately fell out from under him. Roman moved forward and caught Virgil in his arms. They were both on the ground. Roman was holding Virgil in his arms.

"Virgil? Are you really okay?" Roman asked and pulled Virgil up to his chest.

"N-no... Roman, I'm sleep-deprived and I hate it... please help me." Virgil cried and held onto Roman.

Roman had never seen Virgil so desperate for some help. He softly smiled and held him closer.

"Of course."

~~~~~

Roman carried Virgil to his room and put him down on his bed. He pulled the covers over him and Virgil curled up into a ball. Then Virgil sat up and took his hoodie off. He threw it on Roman and laid back down and curled up again. Roman rolled his eyes and put his hoodie somewhere else. Roman looked at Virgil.

"...Looking at me like that won't make me fall asleep." Virgil muttered.

"Why aren't you sleeping? Is there a reason?" Roman asked. Virgil flushed.

"Well, mostly insomnia... and that I lost something that helps me sleep."

"What is it?"

"...A stuffed cat."

Roman's eyes widened. "You sleep... with a stuffed cat?"

"Shut up! I should've never told you, now you're gonna make fun of me..." Virgil rolled onto his side, facing away from Roman.

"No, I won't. I can sleep with you if you need to. I just want to help you sleep." Roman said.

"Sleeping with me... could help," Virgil muttered. Roman smiled.

"Alright then. Scoot over."

Virgil scooted over and Roman lied down next to Virgil. Virgil turned to Roman and cuddled closer to him.

"This helps me sleep," Virgil said quickly.

"Of course," Roman smirked and wrapped his arms around Virgil. Virgil's face grew red; he didn't say anything else and just closed his eyes.

**_ 567 words _ **


End file.
